Dustin Parker
Dustin Parker is a 18 year-old Gryiffindor at Hogwarts. His role player is Noahm450. Biography Dustin Jason Parker was born on July 23, 1996 to Carley and Brett Parker in Berlin, Germany. They were both muggles and Brett was a soldier in the army. Carley didn't really have a job. As a kid, Dustin had always admired his fathers courage and bravery. Brett always taught Dustin to be brave and daring when he wasn't being shipped off to war. Although her husband didn't make a lot of money, Carley managed to make life good for Dustin and used the money the family did have, wisely. At muggle school, Dustin's friends would always dare him to do crazy stunts and he would do these without any fear, which was why many kids admired him. When he did get hurt, Dustin would never cry. At age 11, Dustin's Hogwart's acceptance letter came. Carley had known there was a possibility of her son being a wizard since her mom and father had been wizards too. She explained this to Dustin but told him to not mention it to his father. Carley knew her husband wouldn't be able to comprehend this since he had never heard of a wizard in his life and decided to keep it that way and just say Dustin had been chosen to go to a special boarding school. He made many friends at Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor which suited him well. After his 5th year at Hogwarts, Dustin's father had been severely injured in war. He was paralyzed from his torso and down. The family didn't know what to do since they were already scavenging for money. The army needed as many soldiers as they could get. Dustin wanted to help his parents in there money crisis and said he could replace his father in the army. Brett wasn't crazy about the idea but believed his son could do it. That night, Carley reminded her son that he couldn't go into battle because he had to go to Hogwarts in the fall and that it was to dangerous. Dustin pleaded, saying that he could serve in the army for 3 months and come back home and go to Hogwarts, if he stayed alive. Finally she was desperate and the army agreed to accept Dustin in place of his father for a 3 month shift, even though he was very young. Dustin was given little training before being sent out into battle. The job was brutal and hard but Dustin's pay was enough to keep his parents alive. Once in battle, Dustin twisted his ankle and couldn't go on. His fellow soldiers had to abandon him. Dustin thought he was going to die when a couple of soldiers from the other army saw him. They didn't kill him, but took him as a captive instead. He tried to escape but they interrogated him, trying to get information. They threatened to kill him but he still refused. That night he managed to escape with his broken ankle. He got back to the base where they treated his ankle. Dustin fought the rest of the summer and then returned home to his parents and backed up for Hogwarts. He likes to keep the two worlds completely seperate. During the school year, Dustin's parents would live off of the money he had made and Carley got a small job doing laundry for the mayor's wife. When summer came, Dustin would forget about magic and serve in the muggle army. He went back and forth from school to army for 2 years. After Dustin graduates, he doesn't know if he wants to become a auror or a soldier. Personality Dustin is one of the most brave and daring kids at Hogwarts. He will do anything you tell him to do and always comes out on top. Dustin is very selfless and loyal and will stand up for you if you are his friend. Losing is not a option for him. In school, Dustin gets by okay. He will do anything you ask of him and is a very hard-worker. Looks Dustin has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is nicely built and very strong. Dustin is 6'2. Wand Dustin has a birch wood wand with veela hair at it's core. It is about 8 inches long. Alliances *Sam Meyer *Neil Fallon *Colton Davis Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Dustin is very brave *Dustin is very daring *Dustin is very strong *Dustin is very selfless *Dustin will do anything you ask of him and is a hard-worker *Dustin is German *Dustin is a Gryffindor *Dustin is a Muggleborn *Dustin is very loyal Gallery Alexander-Ludwig-07.jpg Alexander-Ludwig.jpg alexander-ludwig-hosts-vs-dance-party-10.jpg Alexander_Ludwig.png alexanderludwig_1253469288.jpg Alexander-Ludwig-Da-Man-Hunger-Games-6.jpg 6.jpg tumblr_m9w4p5mKba1rdl6xmo1_500.jpg AlexanderLudwig101.jpg 13979211_ori.jpg hot-Alexander-alexander-ludwig-15789778-271-406.jpg alexander-ludwig-hot.jpg d3deb82ef9a96222ef40cc496e0868ee.jpg alexander-ludwig-da-man-april.jpg alexander-ludwig-april-may-daman-04.jpg Alexander-Ludwig-Vikings-Interview-Video.jpg tumblr_m98rkp7sKl1ro96rao2_1280.jpg alex-daman-2.jpg Category:Student Category:Male Category:Gryffindor Category:Noahm450 Category:German Category:Muggleborn Category:Eighteen